Question: Given that $\binom{17}{10}=19448$, $\binom{17}{11}=12376$ and $\binom{19}{12}=50388$, find $\binom{18}{12}$.
Answer: We know that $\binom{19}{12}=\binom{18}{11}+\binom{18}{12}$ from Pascal's identity. Solving for $\binom{18}{12}$ and substituting the value that we have for $\binom{19}{12}$ gives us $\binom{18}{12}=50388-\binom{18}{11}$. Once again using Pascal's identity, we know that $\binom{18}{11}=\binom{17}{11}+\binom{17}{10}$. Substituting the values that we have for the terms on the right side gives us $\binom{18}{11}=31824$ and substituting that into our expression for $\binom{18}{12}$ gives us $\binom{18}{12}=50388-31824=\boxed{18564}$.